


5 Times Will Knew He Found Love and 1 Time Sonny Knew He Lost It

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc





	5 Times Will Knew He Found Love and 1 Time Sonny Knew He Lost It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this quote](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/70635) by (H.S) losing you. 



1\. “Hey, you still awake?” Will whispered into the cellphone against his ear. 

"Yeah," Sonny’s tired voice answered on the other side. 

Will smiled softly and turned his head towards his alarm clock. “It’s five in the morning. We stayed up all night,” Will chuckled through a yawn. “You have to open the coffee shop in two hours. You should have been asleep hours ago,” Will reprimanded Sonny but there was no anger in his voice, only gentleness.

"I’ll have lots of coffee," Sonny chirped back.  
Will laughed softly even as he yawned again and his eyes slid closed, finally succumbing to exhaustion. “You should get a couple hours of sleep,” Will suggested.

Sonny hummed. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Or later, I guess it is.”

Will mumbled a muffled assertion. “‘Night.” The phone dropped out of his hand and Will fell asleep with a smile on his face.

_________________________

2\. “Why are you nervous?” Sonny asked as they stopped in front of the front door of the Kiriakis mansion. “You’ve known my parents for years.”

"Yeah but this is different," Will said shyly. "I’m officially meeting them as your boyfriend. Besides, your mom still doesn’t like me."

"She likes you. She just won’t admit it," Sonny said, ringing the bell.

A couple seconds later, Henderson let them into the house and led them into the parlor where Justin and Adrienne were talking quietly to each other. 

His heart beating wildly, Will stood next to Sonny as they made small talk before going into the dining room for dinner. Even before their salads were served, Adrienne started in on him, grilling him, giving him the third degree, asking about classes and his family and if he was really ready to be in a serious relationship. His hands shook as he attempted to eat his food; he wanted Adrienne’s approval of his relationship with Sonny even though he knew Sonny would never leave him because Adrienne told him to. 

As the cook was bringing their main course out of the kitchen, Henderson delivered a message to Justin that there was a phone call for him. Adrienne’s attention was briefly distracted from Will as she argued with her husband about whether he should take the call in the middle of dinner.

Will relaxed infinitesimally until he felt Sonny squeeze his hand under the table. Will turned to look at him and he saw that Sonny had a soft smile on his lips. “I love you,” Sonny mouthed at him and Will mouthed back, “I love you, too” just as Adrienne lost the battle and Justin excused himself from the table.

_____________________________

3\. Will’s heart beat wildly against his chest, not from nerves, but pure love, as Sonny’s tender and careful hands unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. Their eyes locked on each other, Will returned the favor and gently slid Sonny’s shirt off and onto the floor. 

Will’s breath hitched and then he leaned forward to press their lips together before slowly guiding Sonny backwards onto the bed. Sonny moaned into his mouth as their bare chests collided with each other and as Will’s fingers found their way into Sonny’s hair.

When they broke apart for air, Sonny blinked up at him, his eyes the darkest shade of brown Will had ever seen them and blown wide with lust and love. 

"We don’t have -" Sonny started but Will cut him off with another kiss.

"I want to. I want to so much," Will mumbled against Sonny’s lips. Sonny whimpered and flipped them over so Will was pinned underneath him. 

"I love you," Sonny said earnestly.

"I love you, too."

______________________________

4\. “I don’t remember it ever being this cold in Salem,” Will said through chattering teeth.

"Oh, come on. It’s not that cold," Sonny laughed, pulling Will’s (well, really his) scarf tighter around Will’s neck and tucking it into Will’s coat. 

"Easy for you to say, Mister I’ve-Trekked-Across-Antarctica." Will pouted but a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

Sonny grinned and snaked his arms around Will’s waist. Will shuffled his feet through the snow so that they were chest to chest. “You’re ridiculous.”

"Yeah. But you love me," Will answered.

"Yeah. I do," Sonny responded happily and leaned forward to press their frosty and nearly frozen lips together. 

__________________________

5\. “You got me this assignment, didn’t you?!” Will shouted across the apartment at Sonny who was standing stock still in front of the doorway. “You went to Victor and you asked him to get one of his editors at one of his magazine companies to give me a cover story?” Sonny was silent. “Didn’t you?!”

"Yes," Sonny said, barely more than a whisper.

Will’s lip trembled and tears fell thick and fast down his face. “Why do you keep lying to me?” Will asked, his voice dangerously low.

"I didn’t," Sonny said, but even as the words left his mouth he knew how hollow they sounded.

"No. You know what? You’re right. You didn’t lie to me, Sonny. You just didn’t tell me that Tru Vista was owned by Titan Corporations and that you asked Victor to get me a job! And on top of it you had the nerve to get on my case about writing the article!” Will’s voice shook with anger and betrayal.

"You’d been worried for weeks about getting a job. I just wanted you to be happy," Sonny justified.

"Why didn’t you tell me?" Will shouted. "Why do you keep doing things for me. Or as you say, to protect me." He used air quotes when he said "protect". "I am not a child, Sonny. You don’t need to protect my feelings. You’re my husband. We’re supposed to be able to tell each other everything." Will shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Of course we are. Of course we can," Sonny said, taking three long strides across the apartment and wrapping his arms around Will who was shaking with sobs now. "I am so sorry, Will. I know I should have told you Tru Vista was owned by Titan. But things got out of hand when the article got published and I’m sorry. I love you so much and I am so sorry." Sonny mumbled more apologies into Will’s hair as they fell onto the couch together, Will wrapped up in Sonny’s arms.

___________________________

+1. “I - I’m so sorry, Will. I don’t know what else to say,” Sonny said flatly.

"I can’t - I - this is isn’t happening right now," Will said hoarsely, turning his back to Sonny and running his hands over his face. "One night. I was gone one night for a book conference, Sonny. One night!"

"I know. I just - I missed you and -"

"And what? You’d decided you’d get drunk and fuck Brian in my stead?!" Will was so agitated that he actually hiccuped the words. 

Sonny tried to blink back tears but his eyes were too full to the rim and they fell down his cheeks in rivers. 

"I don’t know what else to say other than that I’m sorry."

"I know you’re sorry, Sonny. You’ve already said it a hundred times." Will paused for a beat as he crossed the room to stand in front of Sonny. For a second, Sonny thought Will was going to kiss him. But then, "But it’s just not enough."

Sonny blinked rapidly as more tears cascaded uncontrollably down his face. His own face streaked with tears, Will reached out to thumb away some of the tears from Sonny’s cheeks. 

"Stay," Sonny whispered.

Will’s lip trembled and he looked sadly at Sonny, his eyes dead and devoid of any emotion, before he turned around and walked out of the apartment.

The door was barely closed before Sonny collapsed on the floor, his body wracked with sobs.


End file.
